


The Reef

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bad Science, Belly Kink, Breeding, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Mild non con, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink, bad breeding explanation, definitely don't read this if these kinks don't fly for you, expansion kink, lots of weird kink, merperson au, octobastian, so much kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 22:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ciel the merman has been drifting through the ocean for a long time, in search  of a new home.  When he finally thinks he's found one, he is overtaken by an overzealous octopus and finds himself it's reluctant new mate.





	The Reef

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like the tags, don't read. I don't want to hear a thing from you if you don't like this kind of thing. Plenty of other fics in the sea to read instead. Some inspiration from a picture that has since been blocked on tumblr from Ciel'sLingerie. Also the breeding got fucked up and I didn't have the patience to try and tease out how Ciel's DNA would have been involved, but this is fanfiction for kink and no one cares. Make up your own reasoning. Have fun kinksters!

It was a riot of color and clear water.  Corals of every type and fish of all stripes gently moved in tandem to the ocean waves.  It was relaxing and the first place Ciel had found in a long time that felt comforting.  The mer glided through clear waters and took in his surroundings, looking for a spot to settle.  Fish darted away from him as he passed.  Finally, a promising looking sea grass meadow came into view from a dip in the reef.  With a flick of his silvery blue tail, Ciel dove into the space and took a look around. 

He couldn’t see anything from the kelp grass.  It surrounded him fully, but he needed to ensure that nothing could see him from above either.  No other fish seemed to be inhabiting this space, which certainly made him wonder.  It was warm and well lit, with soft white sand blanketing the bottom that would warm well in the sun during the day and keep him cozy at night.  As he rose from the greenery, the only thing he could spot was a hole that was seemingly carved into the coral reef bed cliff side.  But it twisted strangely and he couldn’t quite imagine anything other than maybe an eel managing to make a home there.  Nothing he had to concern himself with. 

Using a series of rocks from the surrounding area, Ciel managed to create a similar outline to his sleeping self in the grass.  When done, he swam up and around the area; like a predator on the hunt.  To his great satisfaction, from any angle he couldn’t tell there was anything in the waving green fronds.  He’d be safe to make his home there. 

With little bubbles escaping his mouth in happiness, the mer began to swim around the reef to look for things to make his new home even more comfortable.  Old dead sea sponges were collected in his makeshift net sack, as well as shells that he had to check for crabs before grabbing.  One pinched his finger in it’s claws in warning, but nothing could dampen his mood much. 

After over a year of searching, he’d finally made a home!  He was still cautiously optimistic; he’d thought he’d found places before to be sure.  But after so many mistakes, he now had a mental checklist of things to check, and knew what to look for.  His family had been dead and gone for so long, he didn’t look for companionship anymore; it was too dangerous.  A nick in his fin reminded himself of that fact when the loneliness crept in. 

The sun began to set overhead, and the red orange of the water lulled him home.  His new bed was welcoming as anything, and he settled his acquisitions around him to be made into tools the next day.  Grabbing the old sea sponges, he settled them under his head and began to swish swish swish back and forth in the warm sand as it began to settle around him.   He drifted off gratefully. 

….

“Hello little one.”

Ciel just about sped out of his skin at the sound of the voice.  Looking up, at first, all he could see was blackness.  It took his eyes a second to adjust and take in the fact that that darkness was undulating.  Suddenly, arms grasped his body, and that inky darkness wrapped itself around his tail in several places.  He struggled as he was hauled up to be face to face with a full grown octomer.  A chiseled chest melded down into obsidian black octopus’ arms. 

“Let me go!” Ciel shrieked, frantically twitching but producing no other movements.

“Why would I do that?” The octopus said mildly, his handsome face coming in and out of focus in the swaying waves of moonlight, “Such a precious little mer for me to mate does not come along but once in a blue moon.” The tentacles gently swept up and down the beautiful shifting silver and teal scales of his fins. 

“No…” Ciel whimpered.

  
The being nuzzled into his hair, “Nothing to worry about my dear one.  Your body is young and supple and elastic.  You’ll be just fine.”

Ciel wondered at such a comment before choking as a tentacle tip crept up and into the tiny slit that sat several inches below his naval.  It wiggled and the feeling caused him to go cross eyed at the feeling.  The wiggling just kept growing stronger and he let out little bubbles as he felt the tiny slit stretch and stretch.  Then another tentacle joined in and both began to dance around the rim of the new hole, each pulling in the opposite direction while spinning round and round. He whimpered. 

“Come come love,” the voice spoke, now settled in behind him and holding him to his warm chest, “No need to fret.  Look, you’re enjoying yourself bit by bit.”

A black hand with talons took his chin and tilted his head down.  From the nearly invisible pouch above the slit, rose a tiny lump that was swelling.  Ciel goggled as before his eyes the new protrusion crept up and outward from his tail.  He jerked and a little trail of white dissolved from the tip.  It was pink and red and like two of his thumbs swollen together jutting out his body.  It bobbed and jerked and had little pearls of white that would bead at a slit on top but then just as suddenly be swept away in the water. 

The other black tipped hand sank down and wrapped itself around the new protrusion.  Immediately Ciel’s face went red and he let out a garbled moan as it began to jerk and spray the white substance.  He shrieked and doubled over at the sensation and gasped as his tail thrashed.  His entire body went limp against the octomer as it ended. 

“My my my,” The octopus said eagerly, “Quite the load.  Have you never been touched before little mer?  Poor thing, you’ve bottled yourself up too much. I’ll have to help you.  And what a fantastic little body you have.  It’s so stretchy and look how you’ve taken to me so soon.”  
  
Ciel hardly had the energy to glance down again.  His eyes were glazed over as he took in the sight of a thick black tentacle now quite deep inside him, stretching the skin.  It had been still for a while apparently, but at his look began to undulate and make his eyes cross as the intense sensation.  All his guts felt like they were being pushed aside!  He folded in half backwards and just tried to gasp in water across his gills.  From the pouch, his appendage had been slipping back inside him, but instead began to swell once more and jut from his body, an angry red.  One of the other tentacles tentatively poked its tip inside as well around the girth of the other tentacle, wiggling just a bit and spreading him wider.  He whimpered and shook his head, but watched everything happen again, this time as if in slow motion.  The other tentacle began to push push pusssh against the gaping hole and burrow its way inside.  Ciel writhed but it did nothing but make him feel every inch of the two tentacles.  His appendage bobbed once, twice then began to spray again in spurts that caused whole body tremors with every one.  Ciel finally passed out

…

The next few days were much the same and left him feeling twitchy.  The octopus had wound himself around Ciel’s body and never let him go.  They settled against the warm sand where every so often the black tendrils would creep up his body and begin to poke and prod his once slit, now wide little puffy hole.  In between the octopus would feed him kelp in his slightly open mouth.  Ciel simply allowed it.  Once or twice they would drift up to the reef, where Sebastian would let other tentacles dart out and grab at fish from passing schools.  He’d gobble them down quickly, and Ciel could feel the chiseled abs becoming bloated behind him strangely.  He also never noticed the great white spend trails that would burst from the octopus whenever he reached his release.  By the fourth day, Ciel could take four of the tentacles deep into his belly, and the slit in front of him no longer closed up fully, just gaping and red like his mouth. 

“You are so perfect little one.  I will never let you go,” the octopus breathed in ecstasy in his ear one morning as they woke from naps, “I will keep you here with me and breed you and love you every second.  Call me Sebastian my little love.”  


Ciel whimpered and pushed his hand back against the larger mer’s hips.  It was then that he encountered the strange bulge that he recognized now was pushing between the octopus and his lower back.  Then the octopus for the first time since their first encounter pushed away from him, and moved around.  Ciel was pushed down into the soft sand, two tentacles still wrapped around his waist and tail tip.  The octomer hovered just above him, some of his tentacles dragging on the sand and pushing him upright.  Ciel now could see that where the chiseled abs were before was a strange slightly protruding lumpy mass under his skin.  Ciel reached up and curiously brushed his hand across it, watching Sebastian’s face contort and flush as he moaned. 

Then, from under the skirt that linked all the arms at Sebastian’s waist, a long white fleshy tube began to slide out from under it.  Ciel examined it as it floated and became longer and longer, the sinewy soft tube drifting a bit in the current.  Then it dove down and popped through Ciel’s puffy slit, in a way that made him gasp, “Oh!”

It attached somewhere deep within him that made him moan and flush as the pouch above his slit began to push open again with his soft rosy appendage.  Ciel watched in fascination as Sebastian’s flush face equally contorted as he began to gently hump his hips.  His blue eyes then widened to the size of puffer fish as something began to push into the long tube that attached the mer and octopus.  The lump gently moved down along the length of the tube towards Ciel.   
  
He immediately began to try and wiggle free, or pull the tube out, as Sebastian caught his shoulders, “Nuh uh little love.  My precious.  You are going to take my eggs now.  No need to worry; you’ve stretched so nicely, and will be perfect.”

Ciel’s eyes watered in fear as the egg then was pushed against his puffy slit.  He could feel the churning sensation as the flesh tube gently squeezed the mass down it’s length.  It pushed and pushed and pushed with some resistance up against Ciel’s body and he gasped and wiggled in Sebastian’s grasp.  Finally, headway was made and the egg was at its greatest width lodged in his pucker.  Bubbles escaped his mouth as finally it was pushed all the way in down into Ciel’s gut.  He felt winded at the addition, though it wasn’t possible to see anything was inside him. 

“Very good my love,” the octopus praised, his face a mess, “The rest will be easier.” Ciel whined and watched as the next egg emerged from below the octopus in its flesh tube. 

And they were indeed easier to get in.  Ciel huffed and puffed and spent once as the next three eggs pushed inside.  By the fifth, he marveled as he tummy pooched slightly with the weight inside him.  And at the eight he squirmed hoping he didn’t have too many more to take, though they now simply slipped into him.  He gasped as Sebastian’s flush face finally caved and the octopus reached beneath his black skirt and took a massive flesh appendage into his hands.  Ciel choked watching the larger version of his own appendage begin to squirt silvery strands into the water and jerk like his own.  Flushing and looking away, he let out a little cry as his own body inadvertently responded and released in tandem.  He was quite out of it and didn’t even recognize the new eggs that came after. 

Finally, he felt the white flesh tube detach from within his walls, and slide out of him.  His blue eyes looked down and took in his new form.  Where the tummy hadn’t been very big on Sebastian, it gave him quite the belly that rounded out away from him.  He put his hand to the stretched drum of flesh on his torso and shuddered.  It felt so tight…  
  
Sebastian looked ecstatic though, “Perfect little one.  Look at you.  You carry so perfectly.  But oh!”

  
Ciel looked down at the widening of the red eyes and saw that something was pressing against his puffy slit, shiny and round.  The urge to contract his muscles and push it out was so strong…. But before he could do anything, Sebastian’s hand had dived down behind him and grasped a handful of sea sponge.  Gently, two black tipped fingers, pushed against the crowning orb, and it slowly slid back into Ciel’s tummy.  Then he grunted as Sebastian shoved the sea sponge into the gaping area of his slit.  His hand brushed against the slightly protruding stuff with a whimper. 

“Nuh uh, you can’t go giving birth to them now,” The octopus chided. “They aren’t ready yet.  You have to keep them nice and warm and fed for me my little love.”

Ciel whimpered and held his fat little pot belly.  That night, after being hand fed more kelp than the boy had ever eaten in his entire lifetime he thought, Sebastian gently reached down and removed the sea sponge.  At first, Ciel thought it was over, or that Sebastian was taking pity on him and at least letting him release some of his load.  But then the thick flesh appendage emerged from underneath Sebastian’s skirt.  With a loud grunt, the octopus shoved down the appendage into Ciel’s hole and he screamed.  All of the eggs shifted within him to make room for the massive thing.  It only took a minute before the dark man was coming inside him, and Ciel grasped his tummy moaning.  Every spare space inside him was filled up with the liquid and he could see the skin trembling.  It was all too much and blacked out again.

 ...

Over the next several weeks, Ciel could hardly move as his belly grew and grew.  What had been an appendage that retracted into his body most of the time now stuck out perpetually as it bobbed pink in the water and occasionally spasmed and squirted with his new development.  It became almost too much when the eggs began to wiggle inside him.  Sebastian was almost always sticking kelp between his plump lips to keep him fed, which just made his tight tummy tremble.  He’d gotten massively round, as the belly surpassed his hips and took up more space from his abdomen to his tail.  He wasn’t even phased by how his pecs once non-existent began to pooch out as well and were tight and hot with fat pink nubs that jutted and stung. Sebastian stopped holding onto him with his tentacles around his tail.  He knew the boy was too big to swim fast anymore, and allowed him to drift and explore a bit.  His hands favorite spot was rubbing and pressing lightly against the fleshy round mass.  Only a few days after the impregnation, the sea sponge had been removed, and Ciel had watched his slit once again tighten on his load, though it stayed puffy and obvious beneath his bobbing chubby cock. 

Sebastian would happily bed down with the mer in the soft sand at night and rub all over the little thing.  A nest had been formed from various things around the reef and high walls of sand that cupped them both that Ciel had gently formed as he grew.  The octopus’ appendage would harden and snake out and push up against the boy.  And Ciel was so exhausted with holding all his growing eggs, that he did little but whimper as the octopus would slide up and down and press his cock against his belly and cum great strands of white.  Or shove it down past Ciel’s red lips and have him swallow the copious amounts of white seed.  He cried out as one night he thought he’d popped when it became too much and the seed in his stomach caused his belly button to pop out.  It joined all the new things that were jutting out his body; nipples, belly, belly button, and fat cock.   
  
He did protest when he was at his biggest though, and Sebastian had settled above his belly and cock resting on the valley between his swollen pecs.  The nipples bobbed in the water as Ciel’s chest heaved a bit with the understanding of what Sebastian wanted to do. 

“No no,” he whimpered squirming. 

“Shhhh,” Sebastian whispered, “I wouldn’t harm you my perfect little mer.  You will enjoy it.”

Ciel came a little at that and still whimpered.  Black tipped fingers snaked out and pressed the now well swollen breasts together against the sides of his cock.  They were hot, and it hurt a bit, and the feeling of the skin between his hot pecs was strange.  He watched with crossed eyes as the slit drooled on his chest and slid close to and then away from his face.  Flushed cheeks flared as his pink tongue crept out and lapped at the retreating slit.  At that, Sebastian trembled, accidentally squeezing harder as he came against Ciel’s mouth. 

“Too much, too much Sebastian!” Ciel yelled, squirming but then groaned and came himself as something popped within his breasts and he watched lazily as his nipples began to ooze white as well.  The other mer seemed sheepish as he apologetically lapped at the white pearls forming on his beloved’s fat nipples.  Then cuddled him close as they slept. 

The next morning Ciel awoke to hard squirming in his gut.  A churning sensation made him flush even more.  He groaned and rubbed furiously at his mound, and poked his opening beneath it.  His blue eyes widened as he felt how swollen it was, like he’d pursed his lips together tightly.  With a little curiosity, he wiggled his finger into the center and grunted as he felt it powerfully tighten around the digit.  Sebastian awoke and watched, doing the same himself.

“You’re almost ready.” He crowed delightedly.  “Just rest for now love.”

Ciel could do little else.  He lay on his back as the octopus drifted around him, and he felt unbearably heavy.  His belly was truly massive, like he’d swallowed a baby whale as it pushed up into his breasts that dripped, down and raised his oozing cock, and on all sides it heaved.  The churning continued, and Ciel helplessly ate as Sebastian stuffed his face, his words of ‘needing strength for later.’  Finally, he reached down again and was amazed that his pucker had opened up and very widely.  With trepidation he squeaked as he accidentally shoved his entire little hand into his opening.  This immediately started his body and he choked. 

Sitting up a bit, he groaned and boar down as an egg was pushing its way out.  Sebastian quickly noticed and settled behind him to help him contort and bend and push hard.  With a yelp, his first egg shot out of him and onto the bed below.  His nipples burned again and began to leak.  He tentatively reached and fumbled until his hand found the egg, and brought it up to his face.  Despite everything, he cooed as he held it up to the surface and could see flutters and spasms inside the shell from the sunlight.  He wanted to do more, but grunted as his body worked to push out the next egg.  Sebastian’s hands gently took the egg and placed it into a little divot he’d been working on, covering it lightly with warm white sand. 

Taking a deep breath, Ciel concentrated on the next pushes.  With a little effort and pain, the next one came, and shortly after the third.  He contorted again, curling around the fat belly and grunted as he popped out number four.  Then he gasped as the next just fell out.  The flush on his face changed from strain to furious arousal as he accidentally bore down and cried out cumming hard as the next four eggs shot out of him in quick succession.  He wiggled and groaned, cumming and cumming as the rest of the eggs simply popped out of his slit with the slightest motions.  He felt Sebastian cum behind him at the slight of the writhing moaning mer. Finally, Ciel’s belly was just soft in front of him, and he felt mostly empty.  But deep inside him, he could still feel one egg in the back, sitting contentedly. 

Part of him wanted to be completely free of his burden.  But part of him didn’t know what was going to happen next.  Sebastian had never said anything about what the eggs would do or where they would go.  Ciel’s species had singular or small litters of young and raised them in colonies.  Other species were known for eating fresh young.  Was this to feed the other?  He shouldn’t have cared, but his instincts told him to keep and love his young, and if Sebastian was going to eat his other babies, he wanted to protect this one, get away and birth it safely alone.  His high from expelling his load cooled as he wilted at the thought.   
  
“What’s wrong my pet? You did so well.  So perfectly.” Sebastian cooed into his neck, running his hands along the pile of round eggs carefully buried next to them. 

Ciel said nothing, staring listlessly at his brood. 

This seemed to upset the octopus mer greatly, as his tentacles thrashed around and he worried, “What bothers you?  Do you not like them?  I thought that you had become fond of them as they grew inside you…  Your mer are raisers are they not?”

Ciel nodded, “Yes, we keep our babies close.” His nipples leaked.   
“Then why?” Sebastian cooed, swinging around to drift above Ciel’s lap, “You had such wonderful eggs.”  
“I don’t want them eaten.” Ciel choked, looking away.

Sebastian bristled, “Nothing will touch them!  I will not allow anything near either you or the clutch!”

Ciel faced him, eyes blazing blue as the water, “You won’t harm them?”  
  
“Never my love.  Wanted them for so long.  Waited so long for you.” Sebastian muttered, nuzzling into the skin of his neck. 

Ciel sighed, “Hush.  Let me rest now.  Keep them safe for me.”  Sebastian’s great body immediately settled over the clutch as he contentedly watched Ciel sleep.

When he woke later, he wiggled his tail in wonder and spun in the water.  He was himself again, he thought contentedly.  With changes granted.  His belly was still tender and pudgy, with his secret load still tucked within him, though it didn’t create any of his bloat.  He still had fat little pink nipples that stuck out, and while his cock had finally retreated back into his sack, the sack now didn’t sit against his body perfectly, it bulged out somewhat and was now visible.  But he could swim again with only a few little masses creating drag, and wasn’t so heavy.  He swam up above the grasses and looked around for the first time in weeks.  But then he looked back.  Sebastian seemed conflicted, tentacles drifting around as if to grab a hold of its mate.  Instead though, he ruefully tucked them back and raised red eyes to Ciel’s to smile, continuing to rest over the clutch. 

“Go for a while.  Please…come back?”

Ciel nodded and then gratefully took off up into the reef.  His eyes took in the riot of color alone, and he flipped.  This was his chance if he wanted. He could take off and never look back.  Find somewhere new.  Birth the egg and decide what to do with it later.  It would be over. 

But his insides twisted.  He had a lovely batch of young who he could nurse soon.  He’d have to give up this reef, his sea bed.  Sebastian…  Mer weren’t meant to live alone.  He’d been so starved after his family died, and the only other mer he’d run into tried to kill him for being in his territory.  They hadn’t been friendly to an outsider.  Did he really want to be alone again?  Hope for a mate and a new place that would take him?

He gathered tools and shells around him.  The most colorful things he could find, and began to swim. 

Sebastian looked up as Ciel returned, arms loaded with things.  The octopus preened and wrapped himself around Ciel as he put the things down, and kissed all over him.  Finally relenting when Ciel pushed back and shoved at Sebastian to get off the nest. 

His eyes softened at his clutch.  They didn’t seem to be as active as when they’d been inside him.  With soft hands, he built up the sand around them and made sure that it could warm again in the sun, in case Sebastian wasn’t over them to provide heat.  As mer of his type tend to do, he built a little space for his young, decorating the sand with beautiful shells and hanging ornaments from the swaying seaweed around them.  He sat back in his nest to take it in. 

Cautiously, Sebastian settled in behind him and looked on as well, “It’s lovely.  They will be so fond of it they won’t leave.”

Ciel hesitated, “After they hatch… do yours just leave?”  Sebastian nodded, and Ciel felt cheated.  He slumped and looked at the clutch with new found sadness that all his work would just drift off with the next tide. 

Sebastian immediately began to move about at the obvious discontent, “But… But they are partially yours too.  They might be different.  I’m unsure.  Females of my species are exceedingly rare, and I’ve never had a clutch before.   I know little from word of mouth.  Don’t fret.”  
  
Ciel’s eyes slid to the octomer, “You’re ridiculous Sebastian… tying me down and forcing your young in me when you don’t even know what will happen.  You fool.”

The other’s shoulders slumped, “I…  I took a chance.  I’m sorry that was by force.  But you were nesting.  And this is my home.  To us, that is a natural invitation.  And our females die after birthing, so I never liked that.  I wanted a companion.”

“Our type court and ask for permission,” Ciel sniffed, “Most of the time… Apparently some are territorial.”  He flipped his tail to see the notch in it.  “And I wasn’t nesting?  Just making a bed.  How did you even see that?”  


Sebastian nodded to the hole in the reef’s edge, “That is my home.  It seemed like nesting to me…”

Ciel blanched; he’d never noticed that anything could have been in there.  How Sebastian fit his huge body into such a space was beyond him. 

“Well, it’s done with now,” Ciel said, settling into the warm sand, looking at the clutch, “I don’t want them to go…”

Sebastian draped himself across Ciel, tentacles wrapping lightly around him, but not enough to actually keep him from being able to swim away at his leisure, “Maybe we can keep them here.  We shall see.  I’ll provide this to you, I promise.”  Ciel sighed at the warmth and drifted off. 

As the days wore on, Ciel became more and more upset.  The eggs weren’t hatching.  Whenever he held one up to the light above, he could see less and less movement.  They weren’t twitching or growing.  Sebastian seemed equally upset over this development, which caused Ciel more sadness.  If the hosting creature expected them to have hatched by now, there was something wrong.  They were growing cold, even though Sebastian now sat on them at all times, and barely allowed Ciel to get to them.  He had had to force Sebastian off the nest to go eat while he cuddled around the sad little clutch.  Was it his fault?  Was it because he wasn’t compatible with octomer?  He ate kelp expeditiously in upset. 

His only solace was the flutters within him.  The pudge hadn’t really ever left his body after delivering.  Now it sat snuggly warming his belly, and the egg that still sat inside him.  And despite being singular young, it seemed quite active.  He even swore it must be growing because it felt like it was taking up more and more space.  His emotions were torn at the life outside him dying and the one inside thriving.  Also, what to say to Sebastian about it.  Cradling his abdomen, he settled back into what had become their nest and looked on at the octomer’s tentacles sadly. 

The next morning, he woke to a sleeping Sebastian.  He’d wrapped his tentacles around rocks and kelp, and even Ciel to keep himself anchored to the ground.  Smiling slightly, the mer crawled along the sand and slipped his hand beneath the octopuses’ skirt.  His fingers found and egg, and he plucked it out.  Ciel felt his heart break in his chest.  It wasn’t right.  Holding it up to the sun, he saw no movement within, the dark shadow settled at the bottom.  It was cold and the shell didn’t feel firm anymore, somewhat deflated.   
  
Hurriedly, he put the egg down in the sand under his tail, and rooted around in the nest for another egg.  Sebastian began to come to, but Ciel was distracted with his upset.  He held the next egg aloft again.  The same result.  Pushing the octomer off the clutch, he felt tears pricking at his eyes when he looked in the sand.  All the eggs looked off color and deflated.  They were cold and gave to his touch.  His face blanched and tears pricked at his eyes.  They had all died.  By pure force of will, he frantically checked each egg to the light.  Not one of them gave a hint of life. 

Crying out in anger and pain, he threw the last egg into the hole and thrashed around the kelp bed.  His fingers tore at some of the thick grasses and he grabbed fistfuls of the material.  Finally, he swam back to his sea bed and hunkered down in the sand, throwing the bundles of sea grass on top of himself till he couldn’t see anything anymore.  Sebastian was carefully and gently placing each of the eggs back in their hole before burying them gently.  A moments hesitation kept him before he then settled atop the grass den his mate had made and silently grieving himself. 

Ciel didn’t move for a while.  Sebastian would drift off occasionally to eat and find kelp, but he never tried to make Ciel do anything but eat.  Sometimes he’d come back with a nice shell and place it on the soft sand mound where their eggs lay.  But after a while, they began to rot and Sebastian looked stricken as he had to retrieve them so that they didn’t draw predators.  Ciel didn’t ask where Sebastian had taken them.  

But as time passed, Ciel gratefully ate the kelp Sebastian gathered for him.  And more and more he needed every day.  There was no question in his mind anymore; the egg inside him had been growing and was now starting to push out his belly again.  Fear plagued his mind, but there never seemed to be a dimming of the mer baby’s activity within him.  Sebastian was beginning to give him questioning looks as his stomach continued to grow rather than shrink. 

One evening, Ciel cleared out the grasses and rebuilt their nest.  Shells were placed around it, and he even refreshed the sand.  Sebastian eagerly took to the invitation and wrapped about Ciel after settling down.  The moonlight penetrated the water, and the waves were visible overhead.  Ciel placed Sebastian’s hand over his belly. 

“There was one left…”  It wiggled slightly.  Sebastian didn’t even have any words. 

“I thought about birthing it, but just couldn’t… And then the eggs.” Ciel chocked a bit, “I guess they’re not thriving like octopus.  They need to be inside me.  But I don’t know.  I don’t know if or when I need to push it out, and if it’ll hatch when I do….”  Ciel shuddered, but Sebastian wrapped himself more tightly around him. 

“We’ll just take it as we go.”  Ciel nodded and they both went to sleep more peacefully than in a long time. 

Each day made Ciel more antsy.  His stomach grew, though not as fast as it had before.  He had time enough to continue being able to swim about the reef, occasionally with Sebastian or alone.  But that halted once he reached his original size when everything had started.   More anxious but less panicked than he had been the first time, the mer settled himself and ate and ate.  With little else to do, he’d become rather chubby, but it didn’t stop the egg within him from being active.  It would push at him and wriggle.  Once more, his cock jutted out endlessly and would cum unexpectedly.  His breasts had just continued to swell throughout and were getting heavy on him; sagging against his belly.  Sebastian eagerly watched and mated with his beached mer. 

Finally, after Sebastian had enthusiastically mated and pushed his cock against his belly button, Ciel felt a different stirring.  With trembling hands, Ciel guided a tentacle down to his slit.  Then octomer eagerly wiggled it inside as he humped his mate’s belly.  Ciel didn’t stop though.  He then guided a second tentacle down to join in.  It took a while to work it in but his slit worked open.  Sebastian came harshly on the fat little belly, before trying to pull out.  Ciel cried out and used his hands to force the tentacles to stay inside him.  The octomer seemed concerned, but continued his ministrations.  And Ciel continued to force tentacles inside himself.  As before, his body seemed to cave once four of the thick appendages were stuck inside him.   When exhausted, Ciel lay down, growled at Sebastian when he tried to remove himself.  They slept entangled, Ciel’s hole bulging with the tentacles. 

Morning light streamed late through the ocean waves before Ciel slowly opened his eyes.  The beached whale feeling had settled in his limbs again, but He could feel his belly pulsing around his burden.  Sebastian finally wrenched his limbs back, and left to find food.  In the time, Ciel tossed and turned and couldn’t get comfortable, grunting at the strain that was happening.  His baby was coming.  Finally, his whole body was jolting, and with great effort, Ciel managed to get up off the ground and floating slightly in the water.  With his arms holding him up, he undulated his tail and groaned.  The sensation felt right.  His other hand reached back and popped into his puffy hole.  When he pushed far enough in, he could feel something firm sliding forward.  His blue eyes widened.  How was he going to push something that big out?  Had he waited too long?  He trembled and whimpered but kept pushing.   
  
Sebastian returned and dropped his load, trying to grab onto his mate and help him back down.  But Ciel snarled and batted the appendages away as he tried to swim.  There was much fretting from Sebastian; but finally, he caved and wrapped himself around Ciel from above and began to swim as best he could.  From below, he could hear Ciel orgasmically yell as they moved and he undulated his tail.  They continued that way for some time, before Sebastian returned to their nest and settled while continuing to hold Ciel up.  The small mer moaned and grunted as he beat his tail with the current.  Blue eyes popped wide when he felt the large hand of the octomer press into this hole, but almost immediately encounter resistance.  Frantically Ciel flapped his tail and screamed as he was stretched.  Then the sensation eased as something crowned and popped free.  But his body still ached and when he bent his head down, his eyes once again blinked owlishly, because a little thing had popped out, but he could feel more inside of him still.  Sebastian was just as surprised, but quickly grabbed at the head as Ciel’s body tried to suck it back in when shocked. 

“Come on love, keep going.  Not much more now.”  Sebastian cooed, several tentacles pressing lightly against his belly. 

Grunting and groaning, Ciel strained and cried out as he pushed and pushed.  At first nothing seemed to be happening, but with several more undulations of his tail, he felt the pull Sebastian was doing was slipping more and more of something out…  With a final scream he pressed down and felt his young slip out of his body into Sebastian’s arms. 

He drifted down on to the sea bed and whimpered and shuddered.  The mer’s body felt shocked.  But Sebastian leaned down and wrapped himself around his little mate.  Gently, he positioned the baby between them.  Ciel sighed looking at the cute little thing.  He’d given birth to live young.  The egg had hatched inside him.  His baby was alive this time.  Arms trembling, he wrapped them tightly around the little mer he’d given birth to.  It had taken on Sebastian’s coloring, but wasn’t an octomer.  Instead it had a shiny black tail that gently swayed in the water. 

  
Its little lips latched onto Ciel’s breast, and he moaned as it began to suckle.  His cheeks flushed as his other fat nipple immediately began to try and leak as well.  But instead it tingled and beaded while trying to release its burden.  With a gasp, Ciel came against his stomach as Sebastian’s hot mouth wrapped around the nub instead and began pulling on it.  Milk flowed quickly into both the hungry mouths as Ciel laid back, dazed.  His free hand reached up and tangled in the hair of the octopus. 

“Ciel.”

Sebastian looked up, “What love.”

“My name is Ciel.”

Sebastian’s red eyes lit, and his appendages waved in animation, “How lovely.  How much I love you Ciel.  And what should we call this one?”

Ciel looked down at the tuft of dark hair that he could see as his baby continued to nurse, “I’m not sure.  Perhaps time will give us inspiration.”

“Yes, you’re right my love.  Rest now.  You’ve been so amazing.  Done so much.  Please relax.  I’m here.”

Ciel nodded, settling back into his sand bed and looking up as the water moved overhead and made the sea grass dance.  He’d found a home. 


End file.
